School Shootings
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: After a school shooting, Cory has one thing on his mind. Read and Review Chapter 2 is up. No Flames!
1. Default Chapter

Shootings  
  
Summery: After a school shooting, Cory and Shawn are in a hospital waiting room, waiting for a mirical.  
  
Cory and Shawn were in the waiting room. Some crazy 15 year old guy shot 15 people at there school. Cory, Shawn, Eric, and Mr. Feeny made it out alive, but olny one thing matered to Cory, Topanga.   
During the shooting Topanga was shot more then 4 times. The crazy kid olmy stoped when he ran out off bullets.   
  
"So Shawn, do you think she'll be ok?" Cory asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know,Cory"  
  
Hours past, but still no news on Topanga.  
  
"Well, Shawn" Cory said sadly.  
" I think this is the end"  
  
"No Cory it is not over. She'll live and you two will be closer then ever." Shawn said, even though is voice sounded sad.  
  
Then Mr. Feeny came in.  
  
"Boys, I'm so sorry, but I have bad news for you" 


	2. Chapter 2: Shawn's Secret

School Shootings  
Chapter 2: Shawn's Secret  
Disclaimer: Not Nine  
(Jack, Shawn and Eric are still roommates in this story)   
  
--flashback to end of last chapter----   
  
Then Mr. Fenny came in.  
  
"Boys, I'm afraid I have bad news."  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"What is it?" Cory asked quietly.  
  
"Follow Me."  
  
A few minutes later they were at a elevator.   
  
"Top Floor" He said and pushed the button.  
  
All the way up Cory was broken up inside. He knew that Topanga would not be where she is right now.  
  
"Follow Me" Fenny said getting of off the elevator.  
  
After what seemed like a 20 minute walk, they arrived at Topanga's room. They walked in. At the foot of her bed stood a doctor.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Wandal" The tall doctor said.  
  
"Will she live" Cory asked Dr. Wandal   
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't think she'll live. We found a bullet in one of her lungs."  
  
There was a short silence in the room.  
  
"Will you let me know if she lives?" Cory asked  
  
"We'll try all we can. But if she lives, you'll be one of the first people we contact."  
  
"OK"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Shawn, Jack, and Eric's apartment, Jack was worried about his brother. He had never seen Shawn this way before.  
  
"Hey, Shawn, I was wondering what's wrong with you. You haven been the same since 4 days ago. ", Jack asked Shawn 4 days after the shooting.  
  
"Well" Shawn began, "You know that Topanga is in the hospital near death from the shootings."  
  
"Yeah, Why"  
  
"Well, It feels like my life is over."  
  
"What are you talking about, Shawn?"   
  
"I love Topanga."  
  
"WHAT?" Jack yelled. "But Shawn, Cory loves Topanga. You told me that they liked each other since they were 2.!"  
  
"I know that, But why didn't he try to help her? Did he help her when the crazy person was shooting her? NO. I would have helped her, but Cory will think that I love her more then him."  
  
Just then Eric came down the stairs.  
  
" Hey Eric, Shawn told me that-"  
  
"YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE! NOT EVEN ERIC. HE'LL TELL CORY! IF YOU TELL ANYBODY I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" And with that, Shawn left leaving a confused Jack and Eric. 


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Topanga

School Shootings  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
The Next day Cory visited Topanga.   
  
"May I see Topanga Lawrence?"  
  
"Sure. Top floor,"  
  
As Cory entered the elevator he stared to think that he had let Topanga down. He knew that she knew that he would save her. But he didn't. He should be the one in the hospital, not Topanga.  
He slowly walked off the elevator. He entered Topanga's room a few minutes later. There was a doctor looking down at her.  
  
"How is she" Cory asked.  
  
"Well, OK I guess. You could see if you want." With that the doctor got up, and left.  
  
Cory took a seat next to her.   
  
"Topanga, I know that you can't here or see me right know, but I'm so sorry that I didn't try to help you. But If I did, I would be how you are. And you would feel how I feel, and I don't want you to feel bad. I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you." 


	4. Chapter 4: Good News

School Shootings  
Chapter 4; Good News  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
Back at the Matthew's house, Coty had himself locked in his room. He did not want anyone talk to him right know. Then Cory relized that every time he saw Shawn, he would try to avoid him. Then someone knocked on his door.  
"Go Away!" Cory yelled.  
  
"Cory! Can I please talk to you?" It was his sister, Morgan  
  
Then Cory got of off his bed and un-locked the door. Morgan came in and sat down next to him.  
"Morgan, do you think Topanga will live?" Cory asked  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
This made Cory feel alot better.   
  
" Thanks Morgan."  
Just there mother came in.  
  
" Cory, They need you at the hospital."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Topanga's awake."  
"I told you she would live." Morgan said. 


End file.
